utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Shuiyuanwuyi
|gender = Female |officialillustrator = Long Mu Shen (龍木申) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = 水縁無憶 |officialromajiname = shuiyuanwuyi |officialnameinfo = |aka = 水姉 (Mizuane) |birthday = 22|birthmonth = 11|birthyear = 1988|birthref = Her cover of "Mind As Judgment" |status = Inactive |years = 2008-2014 |NNDuserpage = 2054730 |mylist1 = 9152695 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co237100 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = }} Shuiyuanwuyi (水縁無憶) is a Chinese , who often sings anime songs. She also often sings songs of KOTOKO, especially when she first started covering songs, as she is a fan of them. She also sings some VOCALOID songs, though more rarely. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2008.10.29) # "Nee,... Shiyouyo!" (KOTOKO song) (2008.11.09) # "United Force" (Kuribayashi Minami song) (2009.02.13) # "disintegration" (Lia song) (2009.03.25) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2009.03.25) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2009.03.28) # "Melt" (2009.03.30) # "Collective" (KOTOKO song) (2009.03.30) # "Suppuration-core-」 (2009.04.07) # "Tameiki Clover" (KOTOKO song) (2009.04.09) # "「Cave" (KOTOKO song) (2009.04.14) # " Resotoration ~ Chinmoku no Sora ~" (KOTOKO song) (2009.04.20) # "Romeo to Cinderella" (2009.04.20) # "Don't say "lazy"" (K-ON! ED) (2009.04.22) # "Muv-Luv" (Kuribayashi Minami song) (2009.04.29) # "We Survive" (KOTOKO song) (2009.05.05) # "Sweet Bitter Beauty Song" (K-ON! ED) (2009.06.15) # "Onaji Sora no Shita de" (KOTOKO song) (2009.11.29) # "only my railgun" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2009.12.06) # "Bad Apple!!" (Touhou) (2010.01.20) # "Kimi Ga Kureta Ano Hi" -reupload- (2010.01.30) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (2010.03.04) # "Smiling" feat. Amesuna, Miya, Shuiyuanwuyi SASAKI, Kaoko and Ryoka (2010.03.30) # "Listen!!" (K-ON! ED) (2010.05.01) # "Yubikiri" (2010.05.09) # "LEVEL5 -judgelight-" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2010.05.17) # "Eien" (2010.06.13) # "ACUTE" feat. Shuiyuanwuyi, Guriri and Vin (2010.06.17) # "an evening calm" (fripSide song) (2010.06.24) # "Just Be Friends" (2010.07.12) # "Oshiete A to Z" (B Gata H Kei OP) (2010.08.10) # "Hoshikuzu Utopia" (Stardust Utopia) (2010.09.11) # "No, Thank You!" (K-ON! ED) (2010.09.16) # "fortissimo -the ultimate crisis-" (fripSide song) (2010.10.29) # "World's End・Dancehall" -English ver.- feat. Shuiyuanwuyi and POPPY (2010.11.06) # "Mind As Judgment" (2010.11.22) # "Future Gazer" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OVA) (2011.01.24) # "Re-sublimity" (Kannazuki no Miko OP) (2011.05.20) # "Yume to Hazakura" (2011.07.20) # "secret base ~ Kimi ga Kuretamono ~" feat. Shuiyuanwuyi, Inory and Tou Gentsuki (2011.08.21) # "fate/zero op「oath sign」" (2011.12.25) # "Connect" (Mahou Shouko Madoka Magica OP) -DANCE mix- feat. Shuiyuanwuyi and POPPY (2012.01.11) # "Gyakkou no Flügel" (Senki Zesshou Symphogear song) (2012.03.10) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" (collab) (2012.09.14) # "virgin suicides" (2013.04.30) # "sister's noise" (Toaru Kagaku no Railgun OP) (2013.05.22) # "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" feat. Shuiyuanwuyi, Chalili and Feixue (2014.02.21) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She was born in Beijing and currently lives in Hongkong.Her Nico Nico Pedia entry * She likes I've Sound, KOTOKO, Mizuki Nana, Kuribayashi Minami and Chihara Minori.Her blog profile External Links * Twitter * Blog * Homepage Category:Inactive Singers